Poisonous Perfection
by Namilaa
Summary: I dropped to my knees, bruising and scraping them through the wet denim, 'How could I have lost her? ' You didn't lose her, boy. You let her go. .. SORAKAIRI. for hikari aozora


__

** -REWARD for hikari-aozora. Sorry it took so long! I hope its up to your standards****, ha ha. Very angsty and stuff, just like what you wanted!! A little bit of romance, i planned on putting more, but I ended up making it a little darker. Ha ha, enjoy. Other rewards are coming soon!!**

**oh, and i actually based this off and put in lyrics of the song 'Boston' by Augustana. Because like, its the most wonderful song in the world. **

**DISCLAIMER: Nope, i dont own Kingdom Hearts or Augustana's 'Boston'.**

_She was perfection._

Her innocence and beauty was intoxicating. It obsessed the heart and blinded your senses, until even the slightest touch would make you fall to your knees. She was that nicotine in that cigarette, making your come back for more, and more, and more. And her smile, oh, that _smile_, would haunt you in your sleep.

_She does, doesn't she?_

Every man who would get even the smallest slice of her perfection would be left dumb-struck to the spot, unable to move from her sight. And so they devote themselves to her, like anyone would, until they couldn't take it anymore and express their love for her, so deeply, so passionately…

But she would only smile politely down at them shaking her head, and walk out their life forever; leaving a wisp of a memory and pieces of a heart. She broke as many hearts as she did gain. But she couldn't help it. Couldn't help that she was that one gorgeous girl who would take in the stray, help the homeless, the unloved, even the small child who couldn't reach the water fountain. She was just like _that._

A million men were in love with her, and I was one of them.

_You are, aren't you?_

-

I will never forget.

Oh dear she looks so lost, eyes are red and tears are shed as she sat on the wet curb by the bus stop with a soaked suitcase by her side. Her ripe-cherry hair was glued to her forehead, her hands covering her face as she continued to shake. Oh, but no one noticed her. No one could notice the broken girl on the curb. Because her innocence was washed away with the plummeting rainfall, and her smile was long but lost. Who would want a girl so faded by life?

_You would, wouldn't you?_

I called her name; I didn't even know it was my voice until she looked up at me. I will never forget. I will never forget how she looked at me.

Anguish and despair. She was torn in half by the pressured of life that was tugging at her every limb. She held something else too, though. Relief maybe. But no one could ever be sure.

I began to run towards her.

-

But my love for her was different. It had to be. It just had to be.

I had been there when she had gotten her first bad grade, and was terrified to go home and tell her father. I had been there to forgive her whoopsie's and kiss her boo-boo's. I had been there when her heart was first broken, and she had broken his.

_She didn't know the other was yours, did she?_

She trusted me with her life, her heart, and everything in-between.

Our friendship was something to remember, and I have always hid my love for her deep inside. Because I knew that the last thing she needed was another devoted man in her life.

-

"Ka-Kairi! What are you doing?" I cried as I skid to a stop next to her. She only looked at me with deep sorrow, filled with apologies.

"I-I'm sorry, Sora. For-forgive me, please…" she apologized between clatters of her chilled teeth. I stood there like an idiot. Had all our good and bad times have to end here? Right on this dirty corner by the bus stop? I wasn't sure if I was ready to let her go.

"Kairi! Tell me!!! Why?" I roared into the hum of the rain that beat down around us, my arms spread out in puzzlement. The night's street lamps and the moonlight were the only things that let me see her tear-stricken face and completely drenched clothes. My arms slapped to my sides in frustration and I turned away, pinching the crook of my nose with my fingers,

_You've never yelled at her, have you?_

She didn't answer. She only looked forward.

I turned towards her again and stood there desperately, angered by the situation. "Well, Jesus Kairi, take my jacket, you're blue." I took off my waterproof jacket and placed it around her shoulders. I sat next to her silently, the wet cement seeped and burned through the back of my jeans as I watched as the perfectly pitch water drain into the street's drain silently.

Oh, but there were barely any people on the street now, and fewer cars passed splashing water down the sidewalks. But it felt like we were the only ones left in the town, swallowed by the darkness of the night, forgotten and never remembered. I heard her sniff. God, she was so beautiful.

"I think I need a sunrise, I'm so tired of the sunset." She said quietly. I didn't understand what she was getting at. Then she looked up at the sky.

"I wanna go somewhere where I can see the stars, and then maybe I can make a wish." She barely smiled to herself.

I gulped, shivering. "You can see the stars here," I tried. She shook her head softly, and moved her damp hair behind her ears.

"Not tonight I cant."

-

There were only two men in her life that did not love her.

_But your not one of them_

One of them was always Riku. Being the older 'brother' he was, he never fell in love with her like the men his age did, but protect her from them. And she was always oh so grateful. No one could take his place, not even me. Because Kairi was like his only sister, and I was her only secret lover.

The other was her father. The evil and cruel man could not see the true beauty inside his only daughter. And it maddened me. Oh, it tore me apart. Because she never had a family that would ever love her, and so she relied on Riku and I for support. And she cried. She cried a lot over him. Because if she could have on wish, just one…it would be for her father to love her. No one could take a place of a father. Not even us.

-

"I think I'll start a new life." She sniffed, head down, "I-I think I'll start it over…"

I didn't move. I _couldn't_ move. Her words paralyzed me to the bone, speared me through the heart, because I was about to lose her, and I knew it. There was a silence, and for a second I thought the rain had let up. I must have been hallucinating.

"But, Kai…" I whispered. She turned to me.

"D-don't call me that, Sora," she said bitterly, like there was something terrible tasting in her mouth.

-

Everyone called her Kai. It was her non-official nickname, but she secretly hated it. She had pulled Riku and I aside one day, years and years ago, and told us that her name was Kairi, not Kai, and how much she really hated it when people called her that. She told us we were special, and that she wanted us to call her by her name; Kairi.

I haven't called her that in ten years.

-

I stared at her. "I'm sorry Kairi, I just thought that…" She shook her head, and let yet another tear slip down her reddened cheek.

"You don't know me, Sora. You don't even care. You …you don't wear my chains." Her eyes were burning wildly, and not even the cool rain could calm the flames down. She stared straight ahead blankly, and I stayed quietly chilled to the bone by her words.

_But you do know her. And you do help her carry her chains._

"I'll get out of the islands, I'm tired of the weather." She tucked her knees closer to her quivering chest, "I think that I'm just tired. I think I need a new town, to leave this all behind..." she trailed off. Still, I could not speak. No words were able to form in my heart, and that's because it was starting to broken.

"No one will know my name…" she said quietly, sniffed one final time, and then shook her head. " Am I being stupid, Sora?" she turned to me, like it was the most important question in the world. Our eyes met, so sorrowful and lost, and I looked away. Because I couldn't take her gaze.

I opened my mouth to talk, and I choked on my words. I re-positioned my self and tried to wipe my face, but to no avail. There was a silence; one so thick that only the showering rain was heard above our breaths.

"Kairi." I was surprised words were forming from my mouth; she looked away from me, "They aren't the only ones who cry when they see you." I looked down, and then at her. Water droplets trickled down her nose and chin as she closed her eyes and smiled such a sad smile.

"You're so silly, Sora." She shook her head softly. I looked down, and so did she. There was a loud, breaking lurch that made me jump out of goose-bumped skin.

The bus.

We both stared at the rusted-steal automobile that rumbled against the rain. I could tell we both were afraid. And then Kairi stood up without a sound, brushed the bottom of her pants off with her hands, and slung her satchel over her shoulder. She looked down at me as I stared up at her stupidly. She leaned down, hesitantly, holding her hair with one hand, and placed an icy-cold kiss on my cheek. I closed my eyes, and then sadly up at her.

She grabbed her suitcase and strolled towards the bus as its door slid open. She climbed up two steps and slowed to a stop. She turned around towards me with a soft, painful look. Our eyes collided for minutes, both crying deep inside so that the other couldn't see.

"I love you," I spoke with velvety softness dripping from my chapped lips.

_You mean it, don't you?_

Oh, and she just smiled and shook her head.

"I know." With one last sad, sad little smile, she turned back into the bus as the doors slid behind her.

So I was just another man. Another hopeless little man who fell for her deadly spell, and then left with a straight crack down the middle of my heart. Oh, it hurt so badly to be left behind and forgotten, just like the other million men were. But…how was I supposed to go on?

I stood up quickly as the bus made another lurch, this time of movement. There she was, sitting near the back in the lit up bus by the window. I walked along it as it started to gain speed as my cobalt-splashed eyes filled with hot tears that threatened to fall. I saw her reach into her bag for something, and then leaned over it. My fingertips brushed against the cold metal side of the bus as it sped off into the distance.

There. She was gone, and was never coming back. The back lights of the bus read: 'Next stop, Twilight Town'. I blinked out tears that formed from my heart. I fell to my knees, bruising and scraping them on the pavement through the wet denim.

"How could I lose her?"

_You didn't lose her, boy. You let her go._

I sat there for a long while as the lightning crashed, thunder roared, and my heart continued to shatter. I looked up into the heavens, and questioned my fate. Destiny was so cruel.

But then I felt something vibrate in my pocket.

I whipped my eyes again and sniffed loudly as I clumsily pulled out the phone from my pocket. The cell phone seemed to be holding onto its own life by a string because of all the water. But its not like I really cared. I read the writing as I opened it: New text message. I opened it up, and there was the message. Under the flickering screen, clear droplets, and my dancing blue eyes, I read the writing.

"_Bcause I love u too"_

I smiled. My heart seemed to implode, shaking my already quivery body with happiness and purity. I quietly laughed to myself and shook my head at the silly girl. Because I loved her, and so did she.

Closing the phone and tossing it to the side with a dizzy smile, I slowly got up, and sat on the curb; awaiting the next bus.

**review..**


End file.
